kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Showdown! Two Princes
is the thirty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Black. It is the concluding part of a two-part story which served as the conclusion of the Bilgenia arc and the start of the Shadow Moon endgame one. Synopsis Kohtaro is knocked unconscious after taking the impact of the fall, but Kyoko manages to drag him out of Bilgenia's sight. The transformation is reversed, and Kyoko realizes that Kamen Rider Black's true identity was Kohtaro. She shakes him awake, and they escape into a cave. Seeing that his arm is wounded, she tears a sleeve off her dress to bandage it. Kohtaro awakes after a while, and Kyoko is shocked at his abnormal recovery speed. Kohtaro prepares to tell her the truth about him no longer being a human, but she cuts in, saying that he would only hurt himself. Besides, she had already known that he was Kamen Rider Black, and him being there for her and Katsumi was all that was needed to be happy. This triggers a painful flashback of a happier time with Nobuhiko and the girls. Kohtaro tells Kyoko that in the worst scenario, he may have to fight Nobuhiko if he is unable to be saved. Within the Golgom headquarters, the Priests have weakened greatly due to the loss of life energy from their stones. At a huge price, they awakened Shadow Moon. Meawhile, Bilgenia decides to create chaos to lure Kohtaro out. He implants violent impulses into a group of young men, who then run amok causing harm. They go after Katsumi too, but she manages to lock herself in a room and remain out of harm's way. On returning to the city and finding out that Katsumi is safe, Kohtaro looks for Bilgenia and they start fighting. Halfway, there is a quake as Shadow Moon awakens, disrupting their fight. The Satan Sabre is taken out of Bilgenia's hand and teleported away. Seeing his chance, Kohtaro manages to injure Bilgenia with a Rider Punch and Rider Kick, which successfully chases him away. The spell on the young men also breaks as he leaves. Bilgenia returns to the Golgom headquarters in anger, thinking that the Golgom Priests had stolen the Satan Sabre. Seeing the weakened Priests on the floor, he initially gloats, but realizes that Shadow Moon had awakened and was holding the Satan Sabre. The two clash, but Shadow Moon proves superior and deals Bilgenia a fatal blow on the chest. He then orders the Golgom Priests to prepare for world domination. Finally, he confronts Kotaro, tells him of Bilgenia's death and issues a challenge to defeat him. Kohtaro vows to save Nobukiho from Golgom's control. Plot to be added Cast to be added Trivia *This episode aired alongside episode 21, . *With this episode, Nobuhiko becomes Shadowmoon. Digital Releases *''Kamen Rider Black'' DVD Volume 4 features episodes 35-46.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/riderguide.html#l10-11 *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Black Volume 3 features episodes 35-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/BD/black.html Black DVD Vol 4.jpg|''Kamen Rider Black'', DVD Volume 4 cover. Black_Volume_3.jpg|''Kamen Rider Black'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover. References Category:Kamen Rider Black Category:Episodes